Blog użytkownika:ForeverNTM/Fanon's Next Top Model - Casting Week - Relacje zza kulis
center|650px Relacje zza kulis 120px Drew wchodzi do budynku, w którym odbywa się casting do programu. Dziewczyna jest podekscytowana, a jednocześnie bardzo zdenerwowana, jak zostanie oceniona przez jurorów oraz kto wchodzi w ich skład. Czuje dobre wibracje pomimo, iż inne konkurentki patrzą na nią jak na zwykłą dziewczynę, która przyszła, aby tylko pokazać, że jest, nietraktując na poważnie swojego pobytu tutaj. Drew właśnie jest świadoma swojego wyboru i to chce zaprezentować przed panelem. 120px Ayannie zaczęło się nudzić, więc stwierdziła, że musi nauczyć te wszystkie ziemniaki, jak chodzić jak rasowa modelka. Skoro i tak nie wygrają, to nabędą jakieś umiejętności do życia codziennego. Zebrała grupkę dziewczyn i kazała im chodzić po korytarzu. Podczas chodzenia krzyczała na nich jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa, albo po prostu się z nich brechtała. Następnie kazała im zejść z drogi i zaprezentowała swój chód. Dziewczyny były tak oczarowane jej występem, że aż zapomniały zaklaskać, ale Ayanna wyszła z inicjatywą i zrobiła to za nie. Dziewczyna nieco się wzruszyła i była pewna, że znalazła sobie już grono przyjaciółek. 120px Przed spotkaniem z jury Sha'Monique postanowiła dyskretnie obczaić wszystkie dziewczyny. Potem w pokoju zwierzeń wyżaliła się, że jest jedyną w pełni czarną kandydatką, więc teraz spoczywa na niej duża odpowiedzialność, ponieważ musi walczyć w imieniu wszystkich czarnoskórych kobiet na świecie. Po ocenie przez jurorów Shae ucieszyła się, że dosyć dobrze jej poszło i ma nadzieję, że nie zawiedzie swoich czarnych "sióstr". 120px 120px Dziewczyna znalazła wspólny język z uroczą blondynką - Moniką Pruitt. Przed wejściem do jury dziewczyny trzymały się ciągle razem i obgadywały inne uczestniczki, wspierały się nawzajem. 120px (pokój zwierzeń) Uff. Wreszcie to wszystko za mną. Nie stresowałam się w ogóle za kulisami, jednak tam był taki tłok, że myślałam, że zemdleję. W dodatku te zapaszki od niektórych uczestniczek. Jakiś koszmar. Czy te dziewczyny się nie myją? Ale myślę sobię, Dasz radę, Gurl! Możesz wszystko. Wyszłam na rozbieg, czy tam wybieg... I widziałam twarze jurorów. Wszyscy byli mną zachwyceni. Zrobiłam na nich piorunujące wrażenie. Ta czarna jurorka prawie spadła z fotelika. Nie wiem czy to ja tak na nią zadziałałam, czy to z powodu zepsutej klimatyzacji. Jestem pewna, że znalazłam się w kolejnym etapie. Bo kto jak nie ja? Powiedzcie sami. Ta ruda Harriet? Czy ten chłopak Cruella? W sumie mam nadzieję, że nikt z tej dwójki nie przejdzie do kolejnego etapu. Obie te osoby, czy tam indywidualności starsznie mnie irytują. Poza tym nie przepadam też za Shaniquą, ale tutaj mam już inne. Wiadomo co mam na myśli. Zapachy, czy tam inne takie i te sprawy. You know. 120px Fanya w ogóle się nie przejęła krytyką jurorek. Ona jeszcze im pokaże! Zaraz po ich opiniach udała się do łazineki, żeby przypudrować swoje ananaski i poprawić sobie z tyłu co nieco. Jedna z jurorek powiedziała jej, że wygląda jakby miała w dupie kulki analne. I miała rację. Po wczorajszym Christian Gray-style baraszkowaniu zapomniała je wyjąć, gdyż tak dobrze jej było mając je w sobie, że dopiero teraz sobie o nich przypomniała. Fanya wyjęła je na chwilę ('oh ah oh jak dobrze!'), obejrzała, obwąchała, i uznała, że w sumie mimo wszystko lepiej się czuję jak miło łaskoczą jej zwieracz. Tak też uznała, i wsadziła je spowrotem. Od razu poczuła się błogo i gotowa na kolejne zadania castingowe! Bring it on! Oh ah! 120px (pokój zwierzeń) Nazywam się Fatima Abdullah i będę przyszłą Tap madl, hah! Jako mała dziewczynka wraz z moją rodziną uciekłam z Somalii i osiedliłam się w USA. Uważam siebie za pełnoprawną Amerykankę, ale jestem dumna ze swojego pochodzenia i chcę pokazać, że mój hidżab wcale nie ogranicza mnie w spełnieniu moich marzeń o byciu modelką. Od zawsze gdzieś tam marzyłam o zaistnieniu w świecie mody, a co prawda pochodzę z małej wsi... *dziewczyna rozpłakuje się przy kamerze*...mogę prosić o chusteczkę? *ktoś podaje jej chusteczkę* Jestem taka zestresowana, ale wiem że mogę liczyć na wsparcie ze strony moich bliskich. Tak naprawdę wszystko zawdzięczam moim rodzicom, w końcu to oni obdarowali mnie taką urodą i zawsze starali się zapewnić mi i mojemu rodzeństwu jak najlepszy byt. Mój tata jest moim największym bohaterem, gdy byłam nastolatką powiedział mi, że jestem już na tyle dojrzała, że sama mogę zadecydować jakiego chcę być wyznania... *znowu szlocha*...z perspektywy innych ludzi to nic takiego, ale dla mnie to było coś niesamowitego, bo właśnie wtedy uświadomiłam sobie, że mogę być kim chcę, i że zawsze będę miała akceptację ze strony bliskich. Mam niesamowite szczęście, że trafiłam na takich mądrych ludzi w moim życiu. *na koniec wyciera łzy chusteczką* 120px 120px 120px Phe Phe z Harriet, Fatimą po rozmowie z jurorami od razu stwierdziły ze świetnie dogadują się w swoim towarzystwie. Dziewczyny po szybkim rzucie oka na inne zawodniczki stwierdziły, że dwie "modelki" pomyliły programy. Dziewczęta uznały, że Patricia lepiej by pasowała do Sexfactor, a Fanya do RuPaul Drag Race. Fatima, Phe Phe i Harriet zastanawiały się, czy Fanya naprawdę jest kobietą. Śledztwo w sprawie jej płci jest w toku. Tyra została poinformowana o ich podejrzeniach. 120px *popija szampana* Od jury usłyszałam, że jestem jak inne, że nie ma nic we mnie specjalnego... Dziękuję im za te słowa. Teraz będę jeszcze bardziej się starać, żeby pokazać im na co mnie stać! Krytyka mnie motywuje. Wolę dostać krytykę niż same pozytywne uwagi. Mam nadzieję, że dostanę szanse od jury. Jeśli dostane, będziecie mnie oglądać do samego końca. That's a promise. 120px 120px Deidre siedziała na uboczu, gdy uczestniczki zaczęły o sobie opowiadać. Dziewczyna starała się zapamiętać jak najwięcej z informacji, mniej więcej musi stwierdzić, z którymi dziewczynami bardziej opłaca się przyjaźnić. Jednak w pewnym momencie ktoś zapytał o jej historię. Deidre zdziwiona i nieco nieprzygotowana powiedziała, że woli nie opowiadać o sobie, jeszcze nie jest na to gotowa. Aby przekonać resztę uroniła kilka łez, a dziewczyny siedzące obok zaczęły ją przytulać i pocieszać. Ayanna uniosła brew i powiedziała jej, że jej zdaniem zgłaszając się do gry doskonale wiedziała w co się pakuje i powinna być gotowa na wszystko. Po tym, jak dziewczyna machnęła włosami i oddaliła się, Deidre, ku zdumieniu reszty otarła łzy i zaczęła obrabiać tyłek Ayanny w nadziei, że dziewczyny ją znienawidzą. 120px Amanda wyszła na papierosa w oczekiwaniu na werdykt, powtarzając sobie, że jeżeli się dostanie, to napewno zerwie z tym nałogiem. W między czasie. zadzwoniła do swojej młodszej siostry. 120px 120px Po wywiadzie z jury Carmen udaje się do garderoby, gdzie przebywa również Patricia. Okazuje się, że Carmen ma z Patricią wiele wspólnego - obie wychowały się w wiejskim otoczeniu, chcą walczyć o swoją przyszłość, są pewnymi siebie, młodymi, pięknymi kobietami. Carmen nazywa Patricię swoją zaginioną siostrą bliźniaczą. Już od początku czuje z nią nadzwyczajną więź. Kobiety dzielą się ze sobą przeżyciami na farmie. Wyśmiewają również inne dziewczyny mówiąc, że nie mają z nimi szans. Postanawiają założyć sojusz, że będą gnębić inne dziewczyny i manipulować ich uczuciami dopóki te nie zrezygnują. Carmen wpada na pomysł, by otruć połowę modelek z castingu to wtedy będą miały większe szanse na dostanie się do finałów, jednak po chwili uzmysławia sobie, że jeśli inni się dowiedzą to zostanie zdyskwalifikowana, więc rezygnuje ze swojego planu. Patricia pociesza ją mówiąc, że nie muszą robić absolutnie nic, bo zostaną pokochane takie jakie są. Patricia jest przekonana o swojej niezwykłości i pokazuje Carmen komentarze na social media od starych zboczeńców o tym jaka jest piękna. Uważa, że to dowód na to, że jest wyjątkowa. Carmen zgadza się z nią i mówi, że nie ma opcji, żeby się nie dostały, a jeśli tak się stanie to pójdzie do swojego prawnika. Tylko najpierw będzie musiała na niego zarobić. Pati i Carmen spędzają czas razem w swoim towarzystwie. 120px Gisele wzięła sobie do serca pochwały jurorek. Od początku doskonale wiedziała, że żadna inna sunia nie ma z nią szans, a to ją tylko utwierdziło w tym przekonaniu. Nagle zadzwonił jej smartfon i okazało się, że jej fani z kopalni w Wieliczce dzwonią by jej życzyć powodzenia. Ach, jak miło! Wciąć pamięta te dnie (i noce) spędzone w kąpielach solnych z tymi umięśnionymi górnikami. Prawdziwi mężczyźni! Jej kochane dzikuski! Jak już wygra program, to pojedzie ich odwiedzić. 120px 120px 120px 120px Shelley czuje się samotnie, a także czuje ogromny stres przed wynikami. Z tego powodu postanawia umilić sobie czas i znaleźć przyjaciółkę. Jej poszukiwania nie idą jednak najlepiej. Gdy zagaduje do Fenyi, ta jest przerażona wyglądem dziewczyny i każe jej trzymać się od siebie jak z daleka, bo nie chce się niczym zarazić. Zdołowana Shelley siada na kanapę na której siedzi również Harriet. Dziewczyna zwierza się jej ze swoich problemów, ale nieznajomej w ogóle to nie interesuje. Harriet radzi Shelley, żeby się ogarnęła, bo w karierze modelki nie ma czasu na przyjaźnie, więc niech nie zachowuje się jak Teresa z Kalkuty i lepiej poćwiczy nad swoim ciałem. Shelley jest załamana. W pokoju zwierzeń zaczyna płakać co jakiś czas ocierając łzy chusteczką. Nie sądziła, że inne modelki będą aż tak wredne. Czuje się samotnie i tęskni za swoimi psami, ale wie, że jeśli chce wygrać to musi wziąć się w garść. Nie może się poddać. Shelley chce popracować nad swoją osobowością i stać się twardsza. W tym celu podchodzi do Deidre i mówi, że jej ohydna, a jej różowe włosy są koszmarne. Deidre jednak zdaje się nie przejąć komentarzami Shelley, jedynie patrzy na nią z przymrużeniem oka. Shelley jest załamana. Chce, by ktoś zaczął się jej bać, bo żeby być ceniona w programie musi mieć reputację przebojowej kobiety, której nie staje się na drodze. Shelley zastanawia się co zrobić, by znaleźć wrogów. Po chwili jednak uzmysławia sobie, że przed chwilą jeszcze szukała przyjaciół i inne zachowywały się wobec niej paskudnie, a teraz robi to samo względem Deidre. Zaczyna płakać i przeprasza dziewczynę wtulając się w jej ramiona. Deidre jest zdezorientowana całą sytuacją. 120px Michelle wychodzi od jury, jest pewna siebie. Wie, że zrobiła dobre wrażenie na sędziach. Zauważa grupkę modelek stojących niedaleko niej, postanawia podejść i zagadać do nich. Już po kilku minutach zdobywa sympatię reszty rozmówczyń. Pragnie zdobyć ich zaufanie, by potem pozyskać cenne informacje, mogące pomóc jej w dostaniu się jak najdalej. Po kilku minutach słyszy jak jakieś dwie modelki ze sobą się kłócą, Liczy, że jak trafi do domu, takie sytuacje będą zdarzały się często, bo to dla niej świetna zabawa, jak na to patrzy. 120px 120px Patricia po usłyszeniu od kolejnej osoby tego, że wygląda jak dziwka załamała się psychicznie i zaczęła głośno ryczeć w poczekalni gdzie znajdowały się pozostałe kandydatki. Pocieszała ją Fatima, dodała że nie postrzega w niej żadnej dziwki. Patricia zaczęła robić przysiady i flirtuje z producentem z nadzieją że uda jej się przejść. 120px Monika czuła się pewnie przed panelem, ponieważ ma świadomość, że jest piękna oraz inteligentna, przecież bardzo dobrze wychodzi na zdjęciach. Jej entuzjazm opadł po opuszczeniu panelu. Kobieta podeszła do okna, uroniła kilka łez, po czym wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów i szepcze do siebie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Dziewczyna żałuje, że powiedziała o swoich selfie, jednak nie miała złych zamiarów. Monice zależy bardzo na tym, aby znaleźć się w domu modelek, ponieważ kocha to zajęcie i nie chce z tego rezygnować. Młoda blondynka modli się do Boga i prosi o wsparcie, jak również o nadzieję, że jurorki dadzą jej drugą szansę. Niektóre dziewczyny spoglądają na Monikę i zaczynają chichotać pod nosem, jednak ta nie reaguje na nie. 120px Jasmine przed spotkaniem z jury była zupełnie spokojna, nie obiecywała sobie zbyt wiele dlatego podeszła do tego z dystansem. Siedząc na kanapie popijała kawe zastanawiając się co może usłyszeć, między czasie zerkała na swoje konkurentki. Szybko uznała że na ich tle prezentuje się bardzo dobrze, co dodało jej pewności siebie. Niestety spotkanie z Jury mocno ją zawiodło chamstwo dwojga z sędziów doprowadziło ją do szału. Po wyjściu poszła zapalić międzyczasie pod nosem zaczęła obrażać swoich prześladowców poddając pod wątpliwość ich godność człowieka. 120px Clarisse bardzo się zdenerwowała po wywiadzie z jurorami. Zalała się łzami i krzyczała, że nie może uwierzyć w to, jak ja potraktowali. Kombinezon z jeansu to ostatni krzyk mody i wydała na niego fortunę u Burberry... Oskarżenia o bycie commercial tylko dodały jej skrzydeł. Nareszcie poczula motywacje i wolę walki. Po chwilowym meltdownie wyszła z rozmazanym makijazem i powiedziała, że bierze na siebie wyzwanie. Inne dziewczyny patrzyły z politowaniem na dramę jaka zrobiła. Po gorących obradach jury podjęło decyzje i zaprosili dziewczyny na wybieg, by ogłosić, które z nich wprowadzą się do Domu Modelek. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach